


Dip it in a Dream

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: psychflashfic, Drugs, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there really are hidden dangers in Halloween candy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dip it in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For the psychflashfic (on LJ) Challenge #16: Halloween. Warning for unintentional drug use.
> 
> It took me forever to write this thing...and I already have plans to come back and revise and expand it later (because I totally want to write annoyed!Karen and hungover!Lassie). But for now I'll leave it because it's already over the word limit and I'm not exactly sure yet where I want to go with it.

A series of unfortunate (and totally boring) events led Shawn home very early on a Halloween night. None of the parties he'd crashed had been all that interesting (even when he'd tried to introduce everyone to the joys of Spin the Pineapple). None of the bars had even had any decent drink specials going on (and who ran out of pina colada mix? _seriously?_).

By midnight, Shawn had changed into his comfiest pair of pajama pants (that may or may not have originally lived in Gus's dresser...) and had settled down in front of the TV to watch a late showing of _The People Under the Stairs_. He was just about to fall asleep when an unexpected knock came at his door.

The third-to-last person Shawn expected to find outside his former-dentist's-office-turned-apartment at 1 a.m. (right before the Pope and Madonna) was Carlton Lassiter. He was doubly surprised (and slightly disturbed) by the decidedly goofy grin on the older man's face.

"Shawn!" Lassiter cried, sounding very..._happy_ to see him. Shawn froze in shock as the Head Detective of the Santa Barbara PD stepped forward to embrace him tightly.

"Uh...hey Lassie," Shawn said after a minute when the detective still hadn't let him go. Shawn raised a hand to awkwardly pat at Lassiter's back. The shock Shawn had just managed to work around returned full force when Lassiter pulled back suddenly to plant a wet smack of a kiss on Shawn's lips.

"I'm so glad you're home!" Lassiter declared, moving past Shawn into the living room/reception area without even acknowledging the fact he'd just _kissed_ Shawn. It was such a Shawn-like move it completely threw Shawn off his own game. It took Shawn a minute to realize he was staring (why the _hell_ was Lassiter turning a slow circle in the middle of the room with one of his arms tucked into his suit jacket?) and that the door to his apartment was still standing wide open. Shawn shut the door and took a few cautious steps toward his unexpected houseguest. Shawn stumbled mid-step when Lassiter stopped spinning and suddenly turned to face him, grin still goofy.

"Trick or treat?" he asked happily, shoving an evidence bag half-full of candy at Shawn. Shawn blinked at it, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with the usually straight-laced detective. Apparently, he took too long to answer. Lassiter scowled at him (finally! something familiar!) before he tossed the bag in the direction of Shawn's coffee table (it missed the table by a foot and landed with a thud on the floor). Lassiter swayed slightly and Shawn surged forward on reflex, grabbing him by the elbows before he could do a full-on tilt.

"Lassie, man, you feeling okay?" Shawn couldn't smell any alcohol on Carlton (hadn't tasted it, either), but the detective definitely wasn't sober. On closer inspection, Shawn could see his pupils were dilated. Lassiter grinned at him.

"I'm _awesome_!" Shawn couldn't really tell if he was freaked out or a little turned on by Lassiter's use of the word "awesome."

"Maybe you should sit down..." Shawn suggested as he guided Carlton to the couch, making him sit. Shawn glanced down at the bag on the floor and frowned as he noticed it was sealed and signed.

"Did you remove evidence from the station?" Shawn asked in shock. It definitely wasn't something he could picture Lassiter doing. Ever.

"It's extra," Lassiter said simply with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Extra from what?" Lassiter was busy staring at his hand in apparent amazement (Shawn could understand; Lassiter had _very_ sexy hands.)

"A candy drugging plot," Lassiter muttered darkly. The statement baffled Shawn until his memory flashed on the Candy Screening for Kids sign-up sheet; Lassiter's name had been at the top of the very short list. It only took a moment for the pieces to slot into place.

"Lassie, did you confiscate Halloween candy from small children so you could eat it yourself?" Lassiter finally dropped his hand and grinned up at Shawn.

"You want some?" he asked as he started to lean forward for the bag. Shawn grabbed onto him before he could fall off the couch. He sat down next to the impaired man to keep an arm around him (just to keep him from faceplanting...it had nothing to do with enjoying the feel of the other man against him).

"I think I'll pass, Lasstone. Whoa!" Lassiter was _nuzzling_ him, pressing his face into Shawn's neck with a sigh that sounded suspiciously content.

"You smell fruity," Carlton murmured.

"Umm..." Shawn really wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I think some of that candy really was nefarious." Shawn couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness in Lassiter's tone. Lassiter reared back, blinking and squinting as he tried to focus on Shawn.

"What's funny?" he demanded, sounding almost normal. Shawn smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, Lassie. Just remembering the first time Gus got drunk." Lassiter frowned at that and Shawn sighed. "Please tell me you didn't just walk out of the station with a bag full of evidence..." Lassiter rolled his eyes and pushed Shawn away slightly.

"Told you, it's _extra_. Jules has the rest." Shawn had _never_ heard Lassiter call his partner _Jules_. Even _Juliet_ was hardly ever used by the senior detective. Lassiter was staring very intently at the pattern of Shawn's pajama pants. "Karen said I had to go home; called me a taxi and everything. I was being disruptive."

"I bet..." Shawn muttered under his breath. He forced himself to look innocent when Lassiter glared at him. "Do they know what you go dosed with?" Lassiter shrugged and flopped back on the couch.

"Nothing deadly." Shawn stared at the stoned detective for a long moment, trying to decide what his next move should be. Lassiter looked about ten seconds from passing out. He startled as Shawn stood.

"C'mon," Shawn urged, holding out a hand to him. Lassiter blinked up at him dumbly.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"_You're_ going to bed so you can sleep off...whatever."

"Oh." Lassiter took hold of Shawn's hand, only to tug Shawn down on top of him.

"You coming to bed, too?" Lassiter asked with a smirk (and a freakin' _leer_). Shawn scrambled to his feet when he felt a hand slide down to grab his ass in a firm grip. He bit back a thousand different comments as he gaped down at the other man. Lassiter looked up at him, apparently thinking he was the epitome of innocence.

"We'll see, Lassie," Shawn finally managed to say, tamping down on old fantasies of climbing into bed with the lanky detective. Whatever Lassiter was on, it was kinda freaking Shawn out. He'd seen the older man drunk before, sure, but that version of Lassiter had mostly just been depressing. Stoned Lassie just seemed horny (and just as uncoordinated).

Lassiter bounced slightly when his ass hit Shawn's mattress after their swaying journey down the hall. "Your mattress is firm," he declared. Shawn sighed and helped him get rid of his suit jacket. "Thought it'd be fluffier." Oh god, had Lassiter just said _'fluffier'_? He refused to defend his own mattress as he knelt in front of Lassiter. It wasn't that Shawn had a problem with Lassiter in his bed (he had dreams at least twice a week that told him as much) but Lassiter was being way too un-Lassiter like...and it was kinda killing the fantasy.

"I guess I should be glad you didn't find any razor blades..." Shawn muttered as he removed Lassiter's shoes. Lassiter gave him a strange look.

"I think razor blades in Tootsie Rolls would've been a little obvious," he said in a perfectly reasonable tone as Shawn coaxed him to lie down. Shawn stared at him for a moment before he sighed and pulled the blankets up over Lassiter.

"Only you, Lassie, would get stoned off a candy named after Dustin Hoffman." Lassiter frowned up at him. "Go to sleep, man. This is gonna be way too awkward in the morning and I need to rest up for it." Shawn gaped as Lassiter freaking _snuggled_ into his pillow. (No way was he ever going to admit that it was actually pretty cute.) "Gus is never gonna believe this…" he muttered, wisely pulling out his iPhone to gather photographic evidence.

/end


End file.
